Con novia o gay
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: "¿Por qué todos los tíos buenos o tienen novia o son gays?" "Te olvidas de los gays con novio." No me estás ayudando, Petra. No estás ayudando. Para una vez que prácticamente me enamoro a primera vista de un tío presentable, es el marido del jefe del jefe del jefe de mi jefa. [Traducción del inglés] [Modern AU]


**N. de la T.:** No me pertenecen ni _Shingeki no Kyojin_ , ni sus personajes, ni siquiera este texto. Esto es una traducción del one-shot escrito por g-na-1358, _Taken or gay_.

 **N. de la A.:** Esto es un fic de apreciación de Eren y no mucho más. Estáis avisados.

* * *

 _ **Con novia o gay**_

 _ **(Taken or gay, por g-na-1358)**_

* * *

Mi turno iba a terminar dentro de unos minutos y yo me encontraba agradeciéndoselo a todos los dioses que se me ocurrían. No me malentendáis; no odio, o siquiera me desagrada, mi trabajo, pero ocho horas son simplemente _suficiente_. De la frustración, me sentía capaz de estampar mi cabeza contra la mesa, posiblemente rompiendo el teclado del ordenador en el proceso. Y lo habría hecho si, en ese preciso instante, no se hubiese abierto la puerta y mis bien pulidos reflejos a lo largo de los años no me hubiesen hecho incorporarme y forzar una sonrisa.

Aunque, tan pronto como advertí quién era la persona que visitaba la compañía de la que yo era recepcionista, me congelé.

¡Era _guapísimo_! Alto y bronceado y atlético y bien vestido y hermoso y todo lo que siempre quise en un hombre. Y, entonces, sonrió. Dios, esa sonrisa mataba. Yo estaba tan ida.

—Buenas tardes, caballero. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Di gracias a Dios por no tartamudear. Diablos, ¿por qué tuvo que venir cuando yo estaba a punto de terminar? Estuve aquí sentada el día entero; habían transcurrido eras desde mi hora de comer. Debía de lucir horrible: habría apostado que mi pelo estaba hecho un desastre, que mi maquillaje se había corrido…

—Hola —Dios, esa _sonrisa_ —. ¿Podría decirme si al señor Ackerman le queda poco para terminar la jornada?

¿El señor Ackerman? ¿El mejor y más galardonado gerente Ackerman? ¿El Levi _Te odio a ti y a tu pez mascota_ **(1)** Ackerman? ¿Qué quería este diamante de hombre con ese gruñón?

Pero, ¿le quedaba poco para terminar? Él estaba aquí antes que yo, de modo que… ¿quizás?

—Lo siento, pero no estoy segura. De todas formas, hace unos minutos mi compañera estaba hablando con él, así que es posible que ella lo sepa. Si me permite un momento, le preguntaré.

—Si es tan amable.

«Por ti, cualquier cosa, precioso espécimen.»

En vez de expresar en voz alta mis pensamientos internos, le sonreí y me dirigí a la habitación de atrás, donde mi supervisora se encontraba haciendo sus cosas de supervisora, o algo.

—¿Petra?

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza con una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay alguien preguntando si el señor Ackerman ha terminado ya o no. Usted estaba hablando con él hace un rato, ¿no?

Una mirada confusa pasó por la cara de Petra.

—¿De quién se trata? Se supone que Levi no tiene más reuniones por hoy.

—No lo sé. No se ha presentado todavía —Y qué lástima; necesitaba un nombre que enlazar con ese perfecto rostro—. Aunque no va vestido para una reunión.

Petra dudó, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Iré a hablar con él. No quiero que ese adicto al trabajo permanezca más tiempo aquí del necesario. Especialmente hoy.

¿Ocurría algo hoy de lo que no estaba enterada?

La pelirroja suspiró, escribió algo en uno de los folios que cubrían la mesa y, de mala gana, se levantó de la silla para encontrarse con el atractivo desconocido.

Yo seguí a mi jefa desde cerca, entusiasmada por aprender cualquier pequeño detalle acerca de mi nuevo _crush_. Casi terminé chocando con su menuda figura en el momento en el que cruzaba la puerta y se detenía en seco.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio antes de que Petra estallara en carcajadas.

Raro.

Pero llamó la atención de la mirada del visitante, perdida en el aire mientras esperaba, y su rostro se resquebrajó en una amplia sonrisa. Tan brillante. Me estaba enamorando más y más de él por cada segundo que transcurría.

—¡Petra! No sabía que trabajabas hoy.

—Y yo no sabía que tú venías, Eren. Por un segundo me asusté: pensé que se trataba de algún mamón insistiendo por una junta.

Vale. Así que se conocían. Vale. Estaba perdida. Pero al menos ahora sabía su nombre. Eren. Un bonito nombre para un bonito dueño.

—Sí, fue una decisión de última hora —rio el chico guapo (Eren), rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo. _Adorable_ —. De todos modos, ¿Levi está por terminar?

¿Así que se trataba de un asunto privado? ¿Quién querría lidiar con ese tío a un nivel personal?

—Sí, cuando hablé con él, estaban acabando ya. Deberían bajar en un par de minutos.

Pensé que, probablemente, no debería estar ahí de pie, escuchando tan descaradamente su conversación, de modo que los dejé en lo suyo, me senté en mi espacio de trabajo y pretendí trajinar en algo mientras cuidadosamente, y definitivamente _no_ de forma obvia, les prestaba toda mi atención a escondidas.

Aunque no descubrí mucho más. La charla entera prácticamente consistió en las quejas de Petra sobre los visitantes (hacia lo cual tuve la urgencia de aportar mi granito de arena) y sobre su marido (quien era un completo desastre de hombre, si me preguntáis; aunque quién era yo para hablar, estando soltera como lo estaba) y en Eren asintiendo, riendo, a veces añadiendo comentarios propios y, muy raramente, remarcando cosas como «Ajá, Levi también mencionó a este tío» y «Levi dijo una vez», o «Eso me recuerda a cuando Levi». ¿Con qué frecuencia se juntaba Eren con ese tipo?

Hablaron sobre esto durante unos buenos cinco minutos, hasta que el ascensor repicó, anunciando su llegada.

Todas las cabezas voltearon en su dirección, según las puertas se abrían lentamente, revelando a Los Tres Grandes de la compañía: el presidente, Erwin Smith; la jefa de gabinete, Hanji Zoe; y —un momento de suspenso— el director de los equipos especiales, Levi Ackerman.

Eren alzó la mano en un pequeño saludo cuando se percataron de su presencia e, inmediatamente, Hanji, como la respetable alta ejecutiva de una gran empresa que era, chilló emocionada, corriendo a abrazar al misterioso visitante.

—¡Eren! ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana? ¡Tenemos que ponernos al día! ¿Qué tal una comida? No, mejor aún, ¿qué tal una fiesta en mi casa?

Eren, aunque luciendo cierta sorpresa, soltó una risita, aparentemente muy acostumbrado a la aleatoriedad de Hanji.

—Hanji, nos vimos hace sólo dos días. Y aunque me encantaría ir a una buena fiesta, dudo que tengamos alguna oportunidad para organizar una este fin de semana. Además, no creo que pudiera acudir tanta gente en tan poco tiempo como para ser una fiesta propiamente dicha.

Petra rio y farfulló:

—Deberías conocer a Hanji lo suficiente como para no subestimarla.

—Petra tiene razón. Nunca subestimes a Hanji o comenzarán a ocurrírsele ideas aún más disparatadas y _las llevará a cabo_ —Erwin Smith. También un atractivo, muy atractivo hombre, aunque un poco intimidante e imposible de leer.

Los dos hombres, a su tranquilo ritmo, por fin alcanzaron a Hanji. Tan pronto como la tuvo a su alcance, Levi Ackerman agarró a Hanji por el cuello y la apartó de Eren. Guau, para un cuerpo tan pequeño, había de tener muchísima fuerza. De repente, me pareció mucho más sexy de lo que ya era antes. Sólo si no asemejara estar enfadado todo el tiempo…

En cuanto Hanji se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, le dedicó un puchero a Ackerman. (Por otro lado, ella no parecía perturbada. Tenía que estar inquietantemente acostumbrada a ser arrancada de la gente.)

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Estabas celoso? —Le sonrió con suficiencia, sabihondamente.

Él le ofreció una mirada similar, como si le preguntara si era estúpida o qué, antes de responderle con un tenso:

—Un poco.

Todo el mundo aparentaba estar intentando muy duramente no reír, aunque yo realmente no sabía por qué.

Eren fue el primero en hablar, con una evidente risa reprimida en su voz:

—Vamos, Levi, no hace falta ser tímido.

Él sólo le dio una mirada mortal y un:

—Cierra la puta boca, Eren —en respuesta, que, por alguna razón, sólo les hizo reír.

Ackerman rodó los ojos y dio media vuelta para irse.

—¡Adiós, Levi! ¡Disfruta de tu fin de semana! —¿Soy sólo yo o había un tono burlón en la despedida de Petra?

Ackerman ni siquiera se giró: únicamente alzó una mano y le enseñó a Petra el dedo del medio. Ella rio incontrolablemente.

—Creo que ésa es nuestra señal para irnos también. Adiós, pasad un buen fin de semana —Ah, Erwin Smith: siempre un caballero. Si sólo no pareciera estar planeando algo la mitad del tiempo…

—¡CHAO, CHAO! ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

—Adiós, Erwin, Hanji.

—Hasta luego, Petra. Ha sido un placer verte. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

—También me encantó verte, Eren. Te llamaré la próxima semana y vemos cuándo quedamos, ¿vale?

—Suena genial. Saluda a Auruo de mi parte.

—Claro. Adiós, Eren.

—Adiós. Hasta pronto, señorita; espero verla en otra ocasión.

Ah, de modo que no _todos_ se olvidaron de que yo estaba aquí sentada… Esperad; él me habló. _¡Él me HABLÓ!_

—¡I-igualmente! —Dios, ¿por qué tuve que tartamudear?—. Adiós, señor. Encantada de haberlo conocido —Aunque estuviese confundida como el demonio y con un _crush_ desesperanzador, pero bueno…

Eren nos mostró una última sonrisa, convirtiéndome en un metafórico charco sonrojado de baba en el suelo (qué vergonzoso), antes de trotar hacia la puerta de salida. Y, diablos, si ésa _no fuera_ una increíble vista…

—De acuerdo, creo que ya puedes irte a casa hoy… Oye, ¿no quieres irte? Vale, entonces supongo que _yo_ iré a casa.

—Espere, ¿qué? ¡NO! Lo siento, me evadí por un momento. ¡Me iré inmediatamente! —Supe que me estaba ruborizando con un brillante rojo, especialmente cuando Petra comenzó a reírse.

—Jaja, no te preocupes, sólo era una broma. Pero Eren es un tío muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

Me sonrojé todavía más, escondiendo mi cara tras las manos.

—¿Fui tan obvia? —murmuré, desalentada.

—No, en realidad. Dudo que nadie salvo yo, y quizá Hanji, se haya dado cuenta.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Pero, ¿sabes?, deberías tirar la toalla antes de dar cualquier paso —Había un tono solidario en la declaración de Petra.

Le lancé un vistazo interrogativo a la pelirroja entre mis dedos. Ella me ofreció una amable media sonrisa, antes de señalar con la mirada afuera de la puerta de entrada.

Imité sus acciones y también miré hacia allá; el cuarteto de antes todavía estaba allí y parecía que se estaban despidiendo.

Fruncí el ceño con confusión. ¿Se suponía que iba a ver algo incriminatorio? Smith sonreía cariñosamente, mientras Hanji hablaba animadamente acerca de algo, sin duda planeando la fiesta que mencionó antes, y Eren parecía estar fallando en sus intentos de no reír. Y Ackerman-

Maldita sea.

 _Eso_ es lo que se suponía que tenía que ver.

Aparentemente, el universo estaba en mi contra.

Ackerman se encontraba de pie junto a Eren, escondiendo la cara en la curva del cuello del otro, probablemente gruñéndole a la ruidosa mujer que cerrara el pico o algo. Su brazo abrazaba firmemente la cintura de Eren. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero Eren, en retorno, tenía otro brazo sólidamente alrededor de Ackerman.

Dejadme decirlo de nuevo.

 _Maldita sea._

Estampé mi cabeza contra la mesa, de verdad esta vez, mientras Petra se reía de mí por lo bajo.

—Sé de dónde vienes, pero tienes que admitir que, más allá de eso, son adorables.

Decidí ignorar gentilmente a Petra. Porque _eran_ adorables y mi corazón roto no quería admitirlo todavía. En vez de eso, gimoteé:

—¿Por qué todos los tíos buenos o tienen novia o son gays?

—Te olvidas de los gays con novio.

—Usted no es graciosa —gruñí en mi miseria, enfadada.

—Discúlpame, pero soy hilarante —Petra parodió un puchero—. No, pero en serio, Levi se pidió ese lindo culo en nuestro curso superior del instituto, cuando conoció a Eren. O «el determinado estudiante de primer año con los ojos bonitos». Sus palabras, no las mías. Hoy es su aniversario de boda.

—Oh, genial. ¿Está usted tratando de decir que, espontáneamente, casi invito a salir a un hombre casado?

Petra rio entre dientes, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, casi.

—Quiero morir. Pero estoy tan sola que, quizá, realmente sí muera. Como un conejo.

Petra se carcajeó de mí abiertamente.

—No te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo —Hizo una pausa cuando su buscapersonas vibró. Lo miró, pero ignoró el mensaje, volviendo a la conversación con una brillante sonrisa—. Pero si estás tan desesperada, puedo intentar emparejarte con alguien, ¿qué te parece?

—¿De verdad? —Había tanta esperanza en mi voz, que me avergoncé de mi propio patetismo.

Mi jefa sonrió.

—Mmh, podemos comenzar ahora mismo. Antes de irte, puedes hacer una parada en la oficina del vicepresidente y llevarle café. También puedes mencionar entre líneas cómo de terrible es que él tenga que permanecer aquí mientras los otros grandes jefes se han ido. Le gustará oír eso.

Emití un quejido.

—Déjeme adivinar. Él acaba de pedir un café y usted no se puede molestar en subir y llevárselo.

Petra me sacó la lengua.

—Quizá. Pero no te va a pasar nada por probar, ¿no?

—¡Es el _vicepresidente_! ¡No puedo… simplemente… ir allí y comenzar a _flirtear_ con él!

Petra solamente rodó los ojos. ¿Creía ella que coquetear con el jefe del jefe del jefe de mi jefa era normal o algo?

—¡Además, es tan raro! Lo primero que hizo cuando me presenté fue _olerme_.

—Se lo hace a todo el mundo —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros—. No te lo puedes tomar como algo personal; él es como un gran, gran perro de peluche. Es un gran tío, una vez lo conoces. Y, honestamente, deberías verlo sin camisa —añadió, soñadora.

Lo único que pude hacer fue rodar los ojos.

—De todas formas, _no_ voy a subir.

Y por supuesto que terminé subiendo.

* * *

 **N. de la A.:** (No me preguntéis por qué las recepcionistas tienen que llevarle el café. Pretendamos que la asistenta de Mike está enferma o algo.)

Chicoooos, estoy tan feliz de haber logrado escribir algo después de tanto tiempo. Claro, sigue sin haber argumento y sigue siendo muy corto y mierdoso y aburrido, pero es _algo_ y sólo eso me hace feliz ahora mismo.

 **N. de la T.:** _(1) Pez mascota:_ Esto no sabía cómo traducirlo (ni entenderlo, ya puestos) y lo dejé literal. Es decir _: I hate you and your pet fish_. ¿Por qué _pet fish_? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Y, dicho esto, espero que mi traducción (la primera) no haya sido tan terrible.


End file.
